


Lace and Cum

by orphan_account



Series: 250 Shades Of Newtmas [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 250 Shades Of Newtmas, 3/250, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Smut, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt likes wearing panties. Thomas catches him. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Cum

"How does this one look?" Teresa asked Newt, holding up purple, frilly bra. "What about this one instead?" Minho, their pervy friend, asked holding up a pair of black silk panties and one of those see through dresses.

Teresa scoffed, "That's too big for me." Minho raised and eyebrow, "Who said it was for you?" 

"Ben likes that on that?" Teresa eyed Minho. "Like Brenda likes that on you so much, honey." Minho shot back. "Touche, dear friend. Hey where's Newt?" They hadn't noticed that the blonde boy had wandered off.

Newt was looking around the store.  He wasn't pervy or straight. He bought underwear and stockings because he enjoyed it. He was the only one that enjoyed it since he had no boyfriend.

"Do you need any help?" It was Teresa. "Bloody hell you scared me and I was just looking," Newt said but he was blushing. "Minho went off with Ben. I know you wear them," Teresa said. Newt's face turned red. 

"How'd you know?"

"Well last time I offered to buy some for Sonya she said no she doesn't like them. And everytime you buy some you say they're for Sonya, so unless you have a secret girlfriend, you're wearing them." Newt's face was still beet red, "Well you're smart aren't you."

Teresa shrugged. "C'mon let's get you a pair. Do you have any money?" Newt grabbed his wallet and took out a couple of hundreds. "These are the moments I am thankful that you're parents are rich."

\--------

Newt left Victoria's Secret with a small bag. He'd only gotten three pairs but that was enough. He decided to get something to eat before leaving. He felt someone bump into him. He fell splat pn his butt. "Hey!" He cried out.

But the stranger wasn't looking at him. He was looking at what Newt dropped. "Errr are these yours?" The boy held up the blue hip huggers he bought. Newt blushed. "It's okay. Hey you're Newt right?" Newt looked at the boy. He looked around the same age as Newt's age.

"Do I know you? Wait are you our cook's son?"

The boy frowned, "Yeah but I've also been in the same homeroom as you for the past two years."

"Bloody hell I'm so sorry. I don't really have many friends besides-"

"Minho and Teresa. Yeah I know. I'm Thomas by the way." The boy stuck out his hand. Newt shook his hand. "Do you want time grab something to eat. My treat." Thomas nodded. "Sure."

\-------

Several some months later the boys were good friends.

"Hey Thomas," Ava Paige, Newt's mother, said. She handed him  a plate of cookies to him. "Can you bring them to my son. Tell him I'll be back around midnight. If he's hungry tell him that there's some lasagna in the fridge."

Thomas opened his mouth but the woman was already out the door. He just shrugged and put a cookie in his mouth before making his way to Newt's room.

He opened the door. "Hey Newt you're mo-" Thomas said with a mouth full of cookie, but he stopped talking when he saw Newt.

The blonde boy was wearing the purple lace panties. Thomas swallowed the rest of his snacks. He hadn't noticed the he dropled the plate. "Tommy," Newt whispered. Newt made his way to Thomas. But he went past him and closed the door. "Has my mum left yet?"

Thomas gulped, he didn't trust himself to say yes so he nodded.

Newt smiled mischeviously, "Great that means I can do this." The older boy pressed his lips against Thomas. Thomas responded back immediately. He kissed Newt back rougly. Thomas could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Thomas pushed Newt against his bed. He fell with a soft plop.

"Do you want me?" Thomas asked Newt. Newt pulled Thomas down, "Yes. I want you so fucking bad baby." It sent a shiver down his spine.

"You want me that bad huh? My cock in your tight little ass?" Thomas never talked like that but with Newt it felt so right. "Yes I want you to fill me with your cock."

Thomas sat up long enough to take off his shirt and pants. He went back to kiss Newt. "Mmmm this feels good doesn't it." Newt asked while palming Thoma's dicks through his pants. Thomas moaned.

He started kissing Newt's neck. He kissed and licked and bit until he left a mark. "You're mine." He whispered. Newt nodded,  "Yee yours only yours."

Thomas started to make his way down Newt's beautiful body.

He stopped at the boy's milky legs. He kissed his thigh. "Such a beauty," he murmured, which nade Newt blush. Newt's dick wasn't fully visble but Thomas could see the head of it peeking out. There was a bead of precum on the tip. Thomas licked it. It tasted salty.

Newt shuddered at the feeling. "You like it when I lick your pretty cock don't you?"

Newt managed to croak out a yes. "We should take these off." Thomas said. He grabbed the side if the panties and pulled them down Newt's legs.

Newt's erection sprung free. He looked bigger than Thomas. "D-do you like it?" Newt asked shyly, his confidence was temporarily gone, and the shy boy Thomas knew was back. "It's beautiful. I love it," Thomas said which made Newt blush even more.

Thomas went up to Newt and kissed him. Newt made his way up until he was sitting on Thomas's clothed lap.

He could feel his erection pressing against Newt. They kissed. It was one of those kisses that contained mostly tounge and teeth. Newt started grinding against Thomas' s lap. "W-wait," Newt said. He got off Thomas's lap. Newt got something from under his pillow. A condom and a lube.

Thomas widened his eyes which caused Newt to frown. "Don't you want me baby?"

"Y-yeah I'm just surprised that you have those."

"I bought them this morning." Thomas wanted to know what for but he was cut off by Newt kissing him. Newt took of Thomas's boxers. "Lay down." Thomas commanded.  Newt gladly layed down. Thomas never done this but he grabbed some lube and put it on his fingers. He nudged Newts legs open and he saw it.

He put his finger against Newt's hole and pushed one in. Newt arched his back. Thomas put in another one and Newt made erotic noises with his mouth. He felt Newt relaze around his fingers. He started scissoring them.

"Fuck Tommy!" Newt shouted out. He knew he hit his spot. He kept hitting the same spot over and over again until he added another finger. 

Then he pulled out all three fingers. Newt whined at the empty feeling.

He slipped the condom on and covered his member with a generous amount of lube. Newt grabbed Thomas's shoulders and pushed him against the headboard.

"What are y-" Thomas started but Newt just pressed his kips against Thomas. He sat on Thomas's lap and Thomas slipped into Newt. Neet gasped but continued on kissing Thomas. Newt pulled away, his lips red and swollen. 

Newt started slowly moving up Thomas's length. His face scrunched up in concentration. Thomas opened his mouth to talk but Newt stopped him. "Shhh, don't ruin the bloody moment."

Thomas enjoyed it. He enjoyed the heat and feeling of Newt's hole. He tried moving his hips. That caused beautiful noises to come from Newt's mouth.

Newt started moving his hips up and down faster. Thomas felt the older boy scratching his back. Newt felt Thomas hit his prostate. 

He moaned out. Thomas felt the familiar warmth pooling in his abdomen. Newt started making noises and Thomas realized he was about to come. Newt started moving faster.

Thomas moved his hips in rhythm. "Newt I'm going to come!" He shouted before emptying himself into Newt. Newt came, his seed spurting all over their stomachs.

Newt slowly got off Thomas and slipped into his bed. Thomas layed back next to Newt, unsure what do next. "That was bloody amazing, Tommy." Newt said. He leaned over, facing Thomas. He started trailing his finger against his jaw line. Newt pressed a small kiss against his jaw.

"What are we now?" Thomas asked.

"From now on your my boyfriend," Newt said. "I like the sound of that."

"Hey Newt I forgot my wallet is it here- OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"


End file.
